


What Lugnut Deserves

by WacheyPena



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blitzwing convinces Lugnut to take what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lugnut Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Blitzwing wasn’t sure how he had done it, but he had done it. He had convinced Lugnut to take what he deserved for all his hard work and servitude to the Decepticon cause. And that was Lord Megatron.

Really, all Blitzwing had been trying to do was play a prank on their leader, mostly as pay back for all the stupid errands he had to run. Yet it turned into something much more fun; much more dangerous. What would happen to Lugnut if Megatron didn’t want what was about to happen to him? And it would happen, because there was no stopping Lugnut once his mind was settled on a goal; unless of course, you’re Megatron, but Blitzwing found a way around that as well.

“He’ll more than likely try to trick you out of doing it, but trust me, he will be most generous once he has you,” Blitzwing started to say as his Icy self, and then turned to Random at the end.

So now all Blitzwing could do was wait for the inevitable end of his comrade.

\-----

“Professor, how much longer do you think my patience will last?” Megatron started to threaten.

What he had been told would take less than an hour was now taking a day, and the Decepticon leader may not have known that much about earth time, but he could tell something was awry.

Yet before he could speak further on his threat, Lugnut appeared, silently, which was odd for the large transformer, and physically turned Megatron to face him.

“Lugnut, what is the meaning of this? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

In response, Lugnut growled, knocking over equipment, and shouting, “Too busy to give your loyal follower what he rightfully deserves?!”

“What are you talking about?”

Instead of responding, Lugnut simply grabbed his leader’s wrist, lifting him a few feet off the ground. This surprised and angered Megatron into trying to hit his subordinate, but before he could reach one of his blades, Lugnut already had the other wrist in his grasp. It was then a simple matter of placing both wrists in one of his claws, since he could easily hold them there.

Megatron was furious, and refused to be scared, though all he could do was fruitlessly struggle as he was dragged away from the main room.

The next thing he knew was being dragged into what looked like his own room. Since when did Lugnut know his access codes, or the lock codes as he put them in to make sure they weren’t disturbed. Not that Blitzwing would, but one never knew with that crazy triple-changer.

“Lugnut, I demand you put me down immediately, and explain yourself!”

“As you wish, Lord Megatron,” Lugnut replied, placing his leader onto the recharge berth, but he did not let go of the other’s wrists.

Where he was just placed explained enough to Megatron on what his subordinate planned to do with him, and he felt a slight panic grip him. But he shouldn’t, he was Lugnut’s Lord and Master! Surely, he would obey anything he said!

“Lugnut, let go of my wrists,” he attempted.

At this moment, Lugnut seemed a bit unsure. If he let go, would his leader stay put, or grab for his blades?

Unknowingly, his grip had loosened, and it was enough for Megatron to get one of his hands free, and reach for a blade. Yet surprisingly, he failed to be fast enough.

“You were going to strike me. Me, your loyal follower?!” Lugnut yelled enraged, and made quick work to rid his leader of his weapons. He then straddled Megatron’s legs so he couldn’t attempt at kicking him either.

There would be no second attempt at escape, no arguments, and nothing to stop him from taking what he deserved!

Much to his dismay, Megatron’s panic grew, and he gasped when he felt more than saw a claw lift up his codpiece to reveal the tube it hid inside.

“Hm, my Master’s tube is quite small,” Lugnut couldn’t help but notice.

“What?! How dare you—“ Megatron said offended, but was interrupted when he felt Lugnut’s claw grip his tube, and start rubbing it up and down.

It had been so long, too long, since he had done something like this, and it took so little time for his tube to harden.

“Ah yes, that’s much better. Now you are worthy to be my Lord.”

Carefully, so as not to lose his grip on Megatron’s wrists, Lugnut slipped off his leader’s legs so he could take the tube into his mouth, and savor the flavor that was his Master.

Megatron gasped, stunned at how good this felt, and how expertly his subordinate seemed to twirl his glossa around his tube. It seemed to literally wrap around him, and pull oh so nicely. 

It wasn’t long before he felt himself overloading for what felt like the first time in ages, and with a groan his body released his lubricants into Lugnut’s awaiting mouth. Maybe he would be lenient towards the larger transformer.

“My Master is pleased?”

“Yes…yes Lugnut, I am pleased. Now if that is all,” Megatron tried to speak only to be interrupted again.

Of course he was stupid to assume Lugnut was done with him, as his wrists were let go of but then his arms were pinned down by his legs. It was then he got to see Lugnut’s thick and long glossa enter his porthole.

It was a shocking but incredible sensation. Despite that though, he had to get his hands free. He had to stop this before it went too far; before he gave in to the pleasure entirely.

Yet it seemed to be too late, because once he managed to free one arm, instead of striking Lugnut, he simply caressed his head, as if begging for more. And in a way he was as the other applied more pressure to his glossa and increased his speed.

Megatron was close to overloading again, and as if he sensed this, Lugnut stopped.

“Wha—Why’d you stop?!”

“I don’t want you to overload again till I’m inside you, my Lord.”

Lugnut then stood up, showing he had removed his codpiece and revealing to Megatron the biggest tube he had ever seen. Now what lust he felt was gone and replaced with fear.

“Lugnut, that won’t fit! I’m—I’m much too small!”

“It will fit my Lord, it will fit.”

Before he could protest further, Lugnut was already pushing the tip of his tube inside, and it took all of Megatron’s will power not to scream. However he couldn’t do anything but scream as the tube continued to be pushed inside of him. He felt he was being stretched to the max, and that any extra movement may tear him apart.

“Are you alright, my Lord?”

“It…it hurts,” Megatron spoke shakily.

“Do not worry, my lubricants shall make this easier,” Lugnut replied in assurance, gently caressing his leader’s helm.

And sure enough, they did. Megatron’s screams of agony turned pleasured, and Lugnut was able to thrust in and out of his leader’s porthole at a strong and steady pace.

“Oh, my great Lord Megatron, you are so gloriously tight! I could drown inside of you!! And die happily listening to your screams of ecstasy!”

Megatron could only scream more in response. He couldn’t even think, only feel as he was pounded into the berth with no mercy. The pleasure was just too much, too overwhelming. His overload felt like a relief more than anything else.

And with his overload, came Lugnut’s with what sounded like a mighty roar.

It was quite clear at this point that Megatron was tired, and judging from the amount of lubricant he felt shoot into his porthole, so was Lugnut. But again he learned that his assumptions were wrong, especially when presented with Lugnut’s large tube at his mouth.

“My Lord, your duties are not done,” Lugnut said in what appeared to be a devious tone of voice. He then smirked with that odd mouth of his and ordered, “Lick me clean.”

\-----

It had been a few megacycles since all of this started, and Megatron was nearly covered head to toe in lubricants. Some his own, but most belonged to Lugnut. It seemed every bit of him felt either sore or numb from sensation. Not that he minded as it happened, or had much say when it did.

And he made such a beautiful sight to see, especially for Lugnut, who made it his duty to store this permanently in his memory banks. Once he did, he gently caressed his leader’s helm, and said, “Recharge my Lord. All will be well once you wake.”

Megatron obeyed the order, like he had so many others that night, almost instantaneously.

Pleased with himself, Lugnut then went about cleaning up.

-End


End file.
